Married
by Lillith Evans
Summary: Tracey Davis is marrying Draco Malfoy. The dream boy of almost every death eater woman in Europe. Obtaining the most delectable bachelor is a victory for her sure...but there's someone else in her heart...and in his.


_**30 Minutes**_

Theodore Nott...the name rang in her head. She hadn't seen him in seven years. In fact she hadn't seen him since the war. She remembered him quite well. He used to sit on the far side of the table, with the first years, never with them. He used to always scowl when anyone attempted to talk to him. If people asked him why he read when he could join polite conversation he'd tell them quietly to mind their own business.

Really she didn't know why she was remembering him now, on her wedding day. It was stupid of her to think that he was coming for her. He never would. He was happy wherever he was. She still remembered seeing him as he walked down the battlefield helping people. She remembered him helping her, healing her wounds, making sure she could walk around, apparating with her to a Muggle Hospital since she was too weak. She remembered him making up a fake identity for her so any Aurors wouldn't catch her. Why he'd helped her she never would know. Perhaps it was because she had made the most effort to talk to him. He was after all a pureblood in the end, a man of blood even better than herself.

Looking in the mirror she smiled. She was happy for these few moments, away from her mother, and her friends. Sitting down on a chair she sighed as she looked at her dress. She'd barely noticed she'd been crying. It had been stupid of her to think that perhaps he'd come barging in and whisk her away to wherever he was. Her dress was a simple white with long sleeves and a flowing end that seemed like water. Pulling the sleeve back she saw the ugly black skull that rested behind the white silk of her dress. She took her perfectly manicured nails and started scratching it determined for it to be wiped away. Perhaps there might be a chance he would come for her if it was gone? She couldn't stop herself from hoping. When the mark started to burn she stopped. She was weak...she always had been. That was why she got the mark, to make her mother, and her stepfather proud, to be accepted by Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass. _To be one of them, _she'd told herself the day she'd gotten it.

**_20 Minutes _**

Hearing the door creak open she watched it hopefully waiting for the blond haired, blue eyed man she'd fell in love with to come in. Instead it was her raven-haired mother who she was seeing.

"Come now Tracey...its time." Biting her lip to keep the tears from falling she nodded with a wide smile.

"Can't keep Draco waiting long now can I?" She said knowing that even he wished not to marry her. There was nothing they could do.

**_This is the end for you Tracey...from now on you're simply a Death Eater's wife...one of the most prominent women in society. You're not a half-blood anymore. You are simply Tracey Malfoy; Tracey Davis will be erased completely in about thirty minutes. Never again shall you love, Tracey...TRACEY RUN! You don't want this! Pansy would murder you! _**Swallowing the lump in her throat and fighting the voices in her head she took the steps that would change her forever. That would make her cruel, and sadistic, which would erase any chance of her and Theodore. Standing beside her father she smiled at Daphne who was ahead in front of her. Daphne laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile and squeeze before she, herself, started walking. Pansy Parkinson had died in the war, leaving Tracey and Daphne to become good friends...and good friends they'd become, the loss of Pansy and Blaise helped the two to leave behind their competitive pasts, and find some comfort in each other and Draco.

**_15 Minutes _**

Tracey watched as the cue for her walk with her stepfather came. She smiled at him. He'd done so much for her, never made her feel like a filthy half-blood. This was the least she could do. She could bring his family name some honour by marrying a Malfoy. So she walked slowly but surely towards Draco's platinum blond hair that differed so much from Theodore's hair. She couldn't help but make little comparisons as how Theodore's was always around his face and Draco's was slicked back, Theodore bit his lips when there was a rather suspenseful part in a book, Draco didn't really read, when Theodore smiled it seemed like the fire beside them was brighter, Draco was always sadistic and made her hands cold.

At the end of the aisle she gave a small smile to her father and turned around for a moment as she saw a bright red head bob up. **_I'm sorry Weasley...I really am. _**She wondered how the girl had managed to get past the guards. After all Weasley's were being hunted all over England nowadays, it was a miracle the girl was even alive. She turned to face Draco now, her soon-to be husband. She couldn't really imagine him as one though. She couldn't see him playing around with children, laughing at the small lisps of toddlers, kissing her under the bright sun that was setting. With each moment that went on her heartache seemed to increase, the lump in her throat grew wider and the tears welling up in her eyes threatened to fall. Closing her eyes to calm down she felt Draco grab her hands. He might not love her, but at least he understood her...and then she heard the words. The words were coming directed towards Draco, and soon the words would be directed towards her.

_Theodore...please...please come. _

**_30 Seconds _**

Biting her lip so hard that she was sure she would draw blood she looked towards the door. Why wasn't he there? Why wasn't he coming? Didn't he love her? She'd never told him...but didn't he feel something? They'd never kissed...but their eyes had said words that not even physical contact could say.

"Do you Tracey Davis, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest said but she couldn't answer her mouth had gone dry, her heart had broken in a million pieces and the tears she'd been holding in seemed to unleash out of her eyes. Breaking a smile she nodded slowly...it didn't matter anymore. She might as well say yes. Moving her fingers across Draco's hands affectionately she nodded and gave a wide smile so outsiders would think she was crying out of happiness.

She turned to the priest and grinned as she said in an incredibly broken voice, "I…I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride," he announced loudly for the whole world to hear, for her Theodore to hear. She felt Draco's lips descend on hers for a brief second, she felt his pain, and she didn't feel the slightest bit of warmth. As he pulled back he gave her a small hug and nodded. As if he knew…which he did she supposed. Their hands interlinked the walked down the aisle once more with fake wide smiles waving to everyone brightly. Grinning at Daphne she turned her head, shocked and surprised, as she spotted bright blue eyes much different than the cold gray ones of her husband. Her lips opened and she looked much like a fish for those few seconds.

"Theodore," She whispered softly. She couldn't help herself. Her arm reached out to grab him as she felt Draco pull her away through the doors and out into the light, but not before she saw Theodore smile brightly...and for that brief second her world was alight again, her heart was once again together, and her body was filled with warmth she hadn't felt in seven years.

**_Married _**


End file.
